A new beginning is better with you
by laoloa
Summary: Naomi's life could take an unexpected turn, she is hiding something to Emily, but not for long. This story is after S4E08. Tenderness and all, maybe more than that. Come on, give it a opportunity. Clasification: T (at least I hoped so). Naomily up!


**N/A:**

**Hey, people of the world . I come to leave this fic here, I hope you enjoy it. I assume all errors, and this is probably not the best writing, because English is not my native language. So this is a huge effort :)) Thanks in advance for your kindness.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skins blah blah. I hate Jess Brittain at the moment and probably still mad at her for fucking 'Skins Fire' (that's just my opinion).**

**Please, enjoy.**

**Do not forget to leave a comment, you'd do my happy day and I bet it would make your happy day too (((:**

**Naomi's life could take an unexpected turn, she is hiding something to Emily, but not for long. This story is after S4E08. Tenderness and all, maybe more than that. Come on, give it a** **opportunity. Clasification: T (at least I hoped so). Naomily up!**

**Chapter One: Surprise Emily!**

"What do you feel have siblings?"

The question came as a surprise to the redhead , who stopped for a moment the blond head massage lying comfortably resting on her legs .

Emily looked up from the window of the room and returned his gaze downward , until they made contact with the other quietly waiting for the answer.

"Hum , do not know. It feels right?" Slim fingers tangled again between the yellow hair as her owner tried to understand exactly what he meant her girlfriend. Emily heard growling Naomi for the third time in the evening.

" Could you be more specific?" Then the blonde murmured, slowly, with the palm of her hand over her own mouth almost dimming output words.

" I do not understand why questions that, Nai " the front of Emily furrowed in doubt, but she answered anyway - I guess it's not perfect, it is very nice to have brothers, they brighten your life, but there are times that they make you feel crazy and then all you want is to give them a kick in the ass and send them to fly to the other side of the continent.

"That sounds good" Naomi burst into a fit of laughter tiny, and, then, Emily allowed herself to spread the joy of sudden excess of the other girl. Since that Gina had gone to visit them last week , Naomi had been acting weird , her moods were quite unstable ( more unstable than they were normally) and that kept Emily obviously worried. At first she thought it was likely to inappropriate advice Naomi's mother used to give her daughter. At first she thought it was likely to inappropriate advice Naomi's mother used to give her daughter. Or so it seemed when Naomi returned from the airport after dismissing Gina and Kieran and had completely red face, but she just curled up on his side of the bed and would not let Emily touched more than strictly necessary the next two days .

The chocolate eyes seemed to laugh then, when the blonde began to make that hobby of lip biting and tighten them together before she told some clever thing her mind created . The peculiar way that Naomi had to hold back the laughter was just lovely. And Emily did not think there was anything cuter in the world than her girlfriend doing that. The tiny girl could not help but bring his memory the first time that Naomi did that, when they had that conversation about "oils and stuff" on Naomi bedroom carpet in the old yellow house.

"So a kick to the other side of continent" - pink lips opened and the tall girl spoke with a funny everything.

"Absolutely"

"Russia maybe?"

"Yes, it is the perfect place for Katie's ass freeze!"

Naomi shook her head, still laughing completely, in a vague attempt to take a serious stance (which was quite difficult when Emily was openly laughing over her body and the tips of her hair caused him tickle her). Finally he succeeded and his gaze fell with something that Emily could not identify, but seemed more scared than sad. A stab in the chest came to feel that maybe she was hiding important things again, however, the redhead did not want to push it. Not this time. They were not the same girls before, had overcome all the damage that did to each other. Emily has confidence in Naomi now, and she hoped that the love of his life would not hurt them either now or in the future. They were special. They are still, they take small steps, but soon get back on track as before, better than before.

"I love you, idiot" Naomi had opened his eyes half closed by the statement. His hands went up to the red cheeks and touched Emily, trying to figure out if there was something wrong.

"I. .."

"Even if you keep drinking cold beers without stopping, and the next morning you're all sick and are a complete useless crap for the rest of the day" Emily spoke again, hunching his back a little, just a little, to see better.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I'm telling you that I love you," she repeated, "even if you go with the loser of Cook for smoking pot and when you kiss me I have to feel the fucking smoke, but I love that smell, because it's you, baby"

"Ems, do you just lost your mind?"

"Yes, I do. I'm Crazy, is not the first time you say" a brittle smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Naomi sat, resting her elbows on the armchair. Long fingers cleared the front of Emily, removing locks of red hair, leaving the creamy pale skin and the air so she can kiss properly there.

Emily felt very overwhelmed, the touch of her caused Naomi always something strong, she knew it was mutual, had no doubt about it, but she wanted to check, I wanted to feel the blonde again being one with it .. . though the blue eyes was there, need even more. That was it, no more discussion topic, she needed her girlfriend. Then Naomi gave a cry of surprise, when Emily's hands rested on her waist and began a delicious slip to her hips, down her blouse. The blonde is a bit uncomfortable , but said nothing , however , blew into the small ear and she middle smiled proudly as he felt the shudder in the other.

But it was when Emily made use of the teachings of Rob to achieve topple Naomi and leave helpless on the couch , the older girl felt she could not continue with this. Emily was not being herself, had lake there, she was trying to put aside any concerns.

"Ems, no ..."

Although some distance imposed his hands, mouth Emily was glued to her neck, kissing and kissing, apparently unaware that this was not pleasing to Naomi in that moment.

" Emsy ..." she tried again.

"humm ? "

" It's too late "

" It's a good time " Emily 's hands had always been fast , but Naomi was surprised how little time it took the other girl to get to her pants.

" No, I'm not trying to tell you ..." her voice trailed off suddenly and inevitably ,when he felt the contact between her legs.

Naomi surrendered shortly after it was too late to stop it, your body never wanted to agree with your mind when Fitch's fingers were doing ... that. She just simply close her eyes tightly and put aside their mind too. But Emily raised her head and looked at her cleavage for the first time, then the smile faded from her face.

"Oh, shit" Emily pulled her hand away and continued cursing herself while leaving the body of the blonde.

Naomi to cost her a lot of seconds to compose herself. Emily just could not do that. Worse than take a long time without sex, was to stop him when they were in the middle of it.

"Jesus" Naomi felt a complete disaster.

"Sorry"

"I hate you" of course, he meant no.

"Fuck, I'm sorry"

"Emily" Naomi sat down, back straight. The arms carefully approaching the body of her girlfriend. Emily felt the touch, then back at her grieved for the boot he had just had.

"I'm not mad or anything, you know?"

Emily was breathing heavily as she remembered the rude manner in which he tried to Naomi.

"Sorry" "Sorry"

"You need not apologize. I think something is wrong with you and …shit ... I think it's my fault"

Emily felt a cold air go down her spine.

"I've been cold these days," said the blonde, she was not planning to tell in the short term, much less that way, but Emily needed to know.

"I need to tell you something"

"Is it your way of anticipating that you'll break up with me?" Emily said, feeling very ill "because I love you, and sorry for doing what I did, I promise I will not touch you for a long, long time, but pleas-

Emily's throat dried and she was about to run to the kitchen for a glass of water, but only remained static. Tensions in Naomi's hands came to rest on hers did not give her the peace she wanted.

"Do not worry, it's not you, Ems"

Emily's mind recalled famous lines in movies _**... "not you, it's me "**_

Then he remembered that it comes to Naomi, she would not say something like that in their right mind

"My mom is going to have a baby"

_because Emily knows her, she's… _

The twin's eyes widened.

"And I'm not kidding"

_Oh_

_**TADAHHHH.**_

_**If you do not like this, try not to be too mean to me.**_

_**Love, laoloa.**_


End file.
